1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fifth wheel that serves as a hitch between a towing vehicle and a towed trailer, and upon which a front end of the towed trailer is pivotally supported.
2 Description of Prior Art
It is well known to those persons acquainted with the particular field that such fifth wheels are difficult to be installed, and that there is a need for further improvement in keeping a braking load from the towing vehicle so that there is no danger of a trailer jackknifing during a braking operation.